Mishaps With Teeth MWT
by Lady Kitsuna the Fox
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters...A typical Fangirl story:2 girls get sucked into the Fruits Basket Universe. Only this has a definantly odd twist......


Hey, I know this type of story may be getting kinda old, but that's too bad, because as long as at least one person likes this, I'm gonna continue writing. This is sort of an SI fic, kinda humorous in the beginning and gets serious a bit later( OK, A LOT later!) 'Tis the traditional story of two fangirls getting sucked into another world.With a major twist (later on, anyway). If you don't like it, at least be NICE in your flame. Anyway, Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer of the crappiest order: I don't own Fruits Basket. I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi, Trigun, or Rurouni Kenshin. I do, however, own a toothpick! Ha! I bet you're jealous!  
  
Rhea, Baka Ookami(Stupid Wolf), Anna=Me  
  
Brittney, Baka Nekomimi(Stupid Catgirl), Anne-chan=My friend  
  
Mishaps With Teeth (M.W.T) *** Chapter 1: Enter a Cat and Wolf ***  
  
"Yes! I finally get to watch Fruits Basket!"  
  
A slightly tall girl with dark hazel eyes and blond-brown hair flopped down onto the floor in front of a TV, a shorter girl smiling smugly as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Brittney, put it in! Come on!"  
  
The tall girl began bouncing up and down, chanting for her friend Brittney to put the DVD into the Playstation 2.  
  
"Hold on Anna, I'm putting it in." Brittney stuck the DVD in the Playstation, and flipped on the TV. Anna seized the main controller as Brittney reached for it. She quickly put it on DVD mode and pressed play. Just as the Fruits Basket beginning theme began, the screen flashed white, then went black.  
  
Brittney and Anna just stared at the screen, shocked, not even noticing the unusual color the sky seemed to be turning.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Brittney and Anna yelled.  
  
Anna seized the screen, Brittney (vainly) trying to pull her tall friend away from the TV.  
  
"YOU*bam*STUPID*bam*TV*bam*YOU*bam*BETTER*bam*TURN*bam*BACK *bam*ON*bam*DAMMIT!!!*bam*"  
  
Anna emphasized each word by banging her head against the TV.  
  
"ANNNNAAAA, STOPPP! YOUR GONNA BREAK THE-"  
  
Before Brittney could finish, the surged back on, the sky flashed a bright orange color, and Anna's head broke the screen, all at the exact same moment. The orange color from the sky filled the room, blinding both of them, although Anna's head was already inside the TV, thus the light only succeeded in blinding her even further. Both of them blacked out.  
  
***  
  
And they woke up in a tree. A slightly tall tree, to be exact, with them being near the very top. And unfortunately for them, the position they woke up in was incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Nyaaa, that hurts. Yo, Brit, 'ya OK?"  
  
"H-hai.I think so."  
  
"Geez, your accent is *horrible*, you know that?"  
  
"Yours isn't much better, Baka Ookami."  
  
Anna opened her mouth for a cutting retort, but at that precise moment, a rather unwelcome cracking noise interrupted her.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all they could say, before the branch that they were on bent down with an even louder crack, then brake and fell, taking the two girls with it. Unbeknownst to them as they plummeted towards the ground (hitting a few branches on the way), a certain orange-haired cat and a certain black- haired ecchi-mutt walked unknowingly underneath, unaware that they were about to become squashed. However, hearing a noise, the both looked up. Unfortunately for them, it was already to late.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
A few moments after landing, Brittney carefully opened her eyes.  
  
"Kyaaa, that was scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Brittney groaned as she rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Yo, Baka Nekomimi.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are your hair and eyes a different color? And for that matter, when did you change clothes?"  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
Brittney looked down at her body, and sure enough, the simple t-shirt and pants she had been wearing before were gone, replaced by a pale yellow capped-sleeve button-up shirt, and a light blue mini skirt. Even her socks were gone, and in their place was a pair of straw-colored sandals. Brittney seized her hair, and looked at it. It was much longer, a golden-brown mass with black tips, reaching about her mid back. She turned to Anna, a mix of shock, curiosity, and confusion on her face. As she looked at Anna, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Uh, Anna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look at yourself."  
  
Anna complied. Her eyes bulged, for she too, had changed. Her 'Year of the Dragon' t-shirt was gone, as were her baggy jeans. Instead, she now wore a pair of black and red cargo pants hung with numerous metal chains, and a skin-tight cut-off black shirt that said 'I Used To Care But Now I Take A Pill For That' with the sleeves ripped off. Several leather and spike bracelets hung on her wrists, and a black and white bead anklet hung on her right foot, above black Chinese zouri's. Long, black hair pooled all around her in waves, most of it laying on the 'ground' in little pools of black.  
  
"Nyaaaahaaa, I get the punk look, I get the punk look! "  
  
"Is that something to be proud of?"  
  
"Yes! It is! Spike bracelets rule!"  
  
".."  
  
"Excuse me." said a new voice. It was a man's, and it sounded like it was coming from underneath Anna.  
  
"What the hell-oh crap! I'm sorry!" Anna jumped off the man's back. The man got up, dusting himself off. Anna heard Brittney gasp. Anna looked stared at her a few moments, then turned to look at the man. She, too gasped, and took a step back.  
  
It was none other than Shigure Sohma.  
  
Shigure looked up from dusting himself off. His face lit up.  
  
"Ahh, fortune must smile upon me, for an angel has fallen from the very heavens, to grace me with her presence!" He smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeaah, an angel. Man, let me tell you, I'm a reaaal angel, 'specially when I go psycho and-" Unfortunately, Kyo chose that moment to wake up.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kyo got up violently, shoving poor Brittney off. Unfortunately, Brittney was now an incredible featherweight, and given Kyo's incredible strength, she was flung away and hit a tree with a loud crunch.  
  
Anna screamed.  
  
"BRITTNEY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Anna turned to Kyo, who was staring at poor Brittney, who was currently upside down against the tree trunk, twitching.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WEASEL! I'M GONNA-" Unfortunately, we never found out what Anna was going to do to Kyo, because she was interrupted by a loud 'POOF'.  
  
As the blue-ish smoke cleared, Anna saw that instead of seeing Brittney upside down against the trunk, there was instead a golden-brown cat with black tipped ears, paws, tail, and a black splotch on it's face. Brittney's clothes lay all around the cat, who was starting to open it's green-brown eyes, the same color as Brittney's.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, before Anna rushed towards the poor cat, screaming.  
  
"OHMIGAWD! BRITTNEY, THEY TURNED YOU INTO A FREAKING CAT!"  
  
Brittney chose that exact moment to wake up. Her green-brown eyes opened, then grew huge as she saw Anna, who was at least 15 times bigger then she was at the moment.  
  
"ANNA, YOUR HUGE!"  
  
"AND YOU'RE A FREAKING CAT!"  
  
"W-WHAT!?!"  
  
Brittney looked down, and sure enough, two dainty, black tipped golden brown cat paws were there instead of her hands. She wiggled her toes experimentally.  
  
"I-I-I'm a-a-a-a.C-CAT!!"  
  
Brittney yelled, and began running around in a really tight circle, yelling at the top of her lungs that this wasn't possible, that she was hallucinating, that this was just a dream and she was going to wake up any minute now. But unfortunately, Brittney wasn't so lucky. She collapsed into her little circle, which by now had dug a small groove into the dirt, her legs in the air and twitching dramatically.  
  
"BRITTNEEEYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna quickly turned towards Shigure and Kyo, about to yell at them to help her, and froze.  
  
Kyo was completely speechless, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at the unconscious Brittney. Shigure, of course, was laughing his head off, rolling around on the ground.  
  
Anna stood there, just staring at the two, until Shigure managed to stop laughing and get up(it took about five straight minutes). He dusted himself off yet a second time, still occasionally snickering.  
  
"My house.*snicker*.isn't that far away.Please, pick up your friend.and.. *muffled snort* follow us. Come on, Kyo."  
  
Anna blinked a few times, the grabbed all of Brittney's clothes, then seized Brittney herself, who was still a cat, by her tail, and ran to catch up with Shigure and Kyo.  
  
Needless to say, Brittney's head hit a few rocks and really low-lying branches.  
  
*** Wellll? Do you like it? I do. If you don't, oh well. I don't care. Please R&R! 


End file.
